Just Another Day in Paradise
by dakin
Summary: Where would Nathan and Haley be 9 years and 3 more kids later? Check out this story for my take! Nathan/Haley Pairing.
1. Part One

**Title:** Just Another Day in Paradise

**Part(s):** 2

**Rating:** T

**Song Credit:**

Phil Vassar – _Just Another Day in Paradise_

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the One Tree Hill Characters

**Part One**

Haley jolted out of bed after hearing a piercing scream throughout the house, followed by crying. She got out of bed and rubbed her eyes, heading to where she heard the scream coming from. She walked into Ryan's room and smiled. Nothing was wrong; her baby was just awake and wanted attention. She went over and picked him up, taking him down to the kitchen to start the morning coffee.

"Hey Momma." Lucy greeted, grabbing her knapsack and sticking her lunch into it from the fridge

Haley leaned down and put Ryan on the floor before going to her six-year old daughter and kissing her forehead, "Hey baby. What are you doing up so early? Is Jamie even up yet?"

"Nope." Lucy shrugged, "He's not awake and I'm up early because I need to go to school early for the field trip my class is going..." She cut off mid-sentence when she realized her mother had forgotten about her field trip that Haley was supposed to help supervise, "You forgot?"

Haley bit her lip, "Yes, but it's okay. I knew there was a reason why I shouldn't have made Ryan's appointment today."

Nathan ambled into the kitchen a while later, "Coffee made yet?" He asked, ruffling Lucy's hair, "Hey Beautiful, you got that field trip today? Are you excited?"

Haley's jaw dropped, "You knew and you forgot to tell me?"

Nathan smiled, "You forgot? You mean, my wife, Haley James Scott, otherwise known as Ms. Organized, forgot about our daughter's field trip to the Museum of Science?"

"Ha-ha." Haley bit out, sarcastically and Nathan's arms came around her, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't blame you, I forgot." She admitted, "I have to call Mrs. Beasley and see if she's okay with me bringing..." Just then the phone rang

"Hold that thought." Nathan said, picking up the phone, who in the world would be calling at seven-fifteen on a Friday morning, "Hello?"

"Mr. Scott?"

"That's me, what can I do for you?"

"It's Mrs. Beasley calling. I was just calling because I had specifically told all volunteer parents to be here at quarter after seven to help check students in..."

_Kids Screamin', Phone Ringin'_

_Dog Barkin' at the mail man_

_Bringing that stack of bills overdue_

_Good Morning, Baby, how are you?_

Nathan handed the phone to Haley, "It's Mrs. Beasley and what a stick she has up her..." Haley rushed over and covered his mouth before their children heard anything. She took the receiver held it to her ear, listening to Mrs. Beasley.

Lucy giggled from her corner of the room and Nathan scooped her up, "Daddy, I'm too old for this. And I know what you said about Mrs. Beasley. I heard you say that about Aunt Peyton before, it means she's cranky. That's what mommy said."

"That is," He touched the tip of her nose, before putting her down, "exactly what it means, my smart, beautiful baby girl."

Haley got off the phone and rolled her eyes, "Urgh. I dislike that teacher." She covered her mouth when she realized that Lucy was indeed still in the room, "So, we have to go right after I change Ryan. She said that we have to be there as soon as possible, Luce."

"I'm ready." Lucy smiled at her and Haley hauled her youngest son up into her arms

"Okay, Lucy, go jump on your brother or something and tell him he better be in first period today and I mean it. He has five minutes if he'd like a ride to your school and he can walk from there."

Lucy nodded, "Got it." She went back into the kitchen for a quick second before sneaking behind her mother and into the basement, where her brother's layer was

Bang. Bang. Bang. "Jamie! Jamie, wake up! I'm coming in!" Haley grinned and Nathan laughed when they heard their six-year-old yelling at their fourteen-year-old to get out of bed and banging pot lids together. There was a reason why she'd sent Lucy instead of anyone else. Her youngest daughter knew how to wake her son up and her son would never hold it against his youngest and favourite sister.

"Nathan, can you go get Natalie up before your shower and tell her that she has a half-hour before you leave and she needs to go with you?" He nodded, opening the fridge and taking a swig of the milk

Haley watched as he made a face and laughed, "I'm sorry, I was planning on going grocery shopping today. It's bad, isn't it?"

_Gotta half hour, quick shower_

_Take a drink of milk, but the milk's gone sour_

_My funny face makes you laugh_

_Twist the top on and I put it back_

He nodded, "Yeah, but that's okay." He tried to kiss her, but she moved away, "What? It's not that bad?"

"Okay." She leaned into his kiss, "Mmm, okay, I have to go get Ryan changed and then make sure that Lucy woke up Jamie. Then, I'm leaving. I'll see you tonight. Dinner Plans?"

He nodded, "Yeah, 7pm at Smith's." He reminded her, "Jamie and Natalie are staying the night at Lucas and Peyton's. Ryan and Lucy are staying here. Babysitter's coming at 6:45pm."

"Okay." She kissed him quickly once more, "Have a good day, sweetie." And she walked upstairs to change her youngest son

She walked upstairs to Ryan's room and set him on the change table, she picked up a clean cloth diaper from beside the table and pulled off the current one. She changed Ryan and set him on the floor, where he began to trail behind her to the laundry room on the upper floor.

After rinsing the diaper, she put a load in with it, adding soap and attempting to start the machine. The old, second-hand washer rumbled and puffed, before shutting off. Haley frowned, she was so frustrated this morning, she could kick the machine to pieces. Just when she pulled her foot back to do so, Nathan came in, "I'll fix it tomorrow, baby. Just go to the school with Luce. Pick up some disposable diapers for Ryan on the way home."

_There goes the washing machine_

_Baby, don't kick it_

_Promise, I'll fix it_

_Along with 'bout another million things_

Haley frowned, "Okay. Thanks, honey." She made her way downstairs and stopped at the kitchen, where her fourteen-year-old son, Jamie sat waiting with Lucy on his lap. "You're up." Haley smiled briefly, leaning down and kissing his forehead, "I'm sorry to do this to you, Jamie."

"It's alright, Ma." He stated, taking a sip of the coffee he'd poured himself

Haley shook her head, what was with teens acting like adults these days? Wasn't it enough to just be a kid? "You'll stunt your growth, Jamie." She stated, like she did every morning he drank coffee

"Ma, I'm tired. I need my coffee in the morning." He got up, setting his younger sister on her feet and taking her hand.

Once at the school, Haley got out of the car and unbuckled Ryan from his car seat, "Momma!" He threw his arms out for her as he slobbered all down his shirt. Grabbing his diaper bag, her purse and Lucy's hand, she made her way over to the crowd, watching her eldest son rush across the street and down a bit to his school.

_Well, it's okay, it's so nice_

_Just another day in Paradise_

_Well, there's no place, I'd rather be_

_Well, it's too hearts, one dream_

_I wouldn't trade it for anything_

_And I ask the lord every night_

_Ohh, for just another day in Paradise_


	2. Part Two

**Hey guys,**

So I was asked for some ages, so here ya go:

**Kids:**

Ryan – 2

Lucy – 6

Natalie – 9

Jamie – 14

**Adults:**

Haley – 32

Nathan – 32

Anyways, thank you for all of the comments, they were appreciated! Hope you all enjoy this part!

**Part Two**

"I'm sorry, baby." He told her into the phone, the minute that his phone rang and he saw her name on the Caller ID, "I forgot that I had a game tonight. We were supposed to have it next Wednesday, but then two days ago, they changed it because the team we're playing has some school event that evening. I'm so sorry." He apologized again.

Haley sighed, "We never get nights, just the two of us."

"I know, babe, trust me." He longed to hold his wife in his arms right now. He heard her sniffle over the phone, "Ah, baby, don't cry."

"I can't help it. I had a terrible day dealing with Mrs. Bitch-ley and now I come to meet my husband at the restaurant and he's not here waiting for me." She whined

Nathan smiled, "Here's what we'll do. I'm going to leave the team in the capable hands of Lucas and the older kids with Peyton and I'm going to leave at half-time, okay?"

Haley took a deep breath, "No, Nathan, the team needs you there..."

"You need me more and I need you, Hales." He said, knowing that if his wife insisted he stay, he would, but also making it clear that he would rather be with her tonight

"I'm sorry." She apologized, "I didn't call you for you to pity me."

Nathan frowned, "I'll never pity you, Hales. What's there to pity, we have four beautiful children and a marriage that's lasted through everything. Better yet, I still find you sexy as hell."

She laughed, "You sure?"

"Sure that I find you sexy or sure that I want to leave the game?" He smirked, knowing the answer

"That you want to leave the team..."

He growled inwardly, "Good, because if it were the other one, I'd come right now and just show you."

"So I'll go home now and you'll be there when?" She asked, already paying the tab for the two glasses of wine she'd ordered

"Mmm, quarter after eight. And don't make dinner, I'll order pizza." He suggested, knowing his wife would make dinner for them and after tonight, that's the last thing she needed to worry about

"You sure, I can make..."

She was cut off by Nathan, "No. I'll order pizza, okay? Unless you feel like something else?"

"Nope. Pizza is fine." She stated, "I love you, I'll see you in a half an hour."

"Oh, and Hales?" He said, just to make sure she was listening

"Yeah?" She asked

He smirked again, "Put the kids to bed." He told her

"Alright." She liked that idea, "Love you." She repeated

"Love you, too." He told her before snapping his cell shut. He just wanted half-time to get here so he could go home to his wife.

_Friday, you're late_

_Guess we'll never make our dinner date_

_At the restaurant, you start to cry_

_Baby, we'll just improvise_

Once Haley got home, she saw the babysitter on the couch with a sleeping Ryan in her arms and she looked exhausted. Haley went over and took her sleeping son from the girl. "Hey."

"Hi, Mrs. Scott. Sorry, he fell asleep here because we watched one of Jamie's movies and it scared them so he refused to go to his room, but he was exhausted."

Haley shook her head, "That's alright, Megan. Let me just pay you." Haley rummaged through her entire purse and found twenty dollars, handing it to Megan

"Oh, Mrs. Scott, this is far too much, I was only here for two hours." The young girl questioned

Haley nodded, "But I asked you to come for three and we agreed seven dollars an hour."

"So did you want me to stay?" The girl implored

Haley shook her head, "No, Megan, I just know how it is to tell friends you can't do anything the whole night because you're babysitting and then have half the night free because plans go awry. I told you that I'd need you for three hours, but just because you're not staying that long doesn't mean I won't pay you for that long."

"Okay. Well, thanks, Mrs. Scott." Megan waved as she headed for the door, "Call me anytime you need a sitter for the kids."

"Sure." Haley answered, distractedly

After looking in on Lucy and assuring that she was asleep, Haley put Ryan to bed in his crib. She got cleaned up and started setting candles in the kitchen and living room to set a romantic scene. She wanted this to be just like dinner at a restaurant. After all that, Haley looked at the clock, which read 'eight-twenty-five'. He was late, again. But, when eight-thirty hit, Nathan was in the door.

He looked around, dumbfounded and walked into the kitchen, which was set with romantic candlelight and flowers, "Hey baby." He said, when he saw Haley, "Sorry, I'm late again, I didn't account in that time to pick up that pizza."

Haley smiled, "It's okay. I wasn't sure if you were going to show up."

"I'm here, no worries." He put the pizza on the counter and pulled her close, "I'm so sorry for earlier."

Smiling, Haley pushed up against him, whispering, "The kids are asleep and it's just you and me, dinner and then bed." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "I'll get us some plates."

"I'll get glasses and some wine. White or red?" He asked, knowing his wife's general preference, but not sure if that's what she wanted

"White." She answered and he pulled a bottle of white zinfandel out of the bar fridge, peeling off the wrapper and using a corkscrew to get the cork out. He poured two glasses of it and sat on the barstool, handing her the other glass when she came around with two slices of pizza on each plate and handed him one. When she sat down, she said, "I was so looking forward to this with you."

_Well, Plan B looks like_

_Domino's Pizza in the candle light_

_Then, we'll tippy-toe to our room_

_And make a little love that's overdue_

He took a bite of his pizza, "I'm looking forward to tonight with you."

She rolled her eyes, "Me too, but just being with you, you know, alone. It seems like ever since we had Ryan, we haven't talked as much."

"Four kids is a lot of stress and pressure to put on a marriage, Hales." He told her seriously, "But we knew that when we planned Ryan."

" 'Cause he was really planned, Nathan." She smiled at his use of the word

"Okay, so he wasn't planned as much as the rest of them, but if we really thought we couldn't handle the stress of a big family, we could've you know, given him up or something."

"I could never have done that." Haley stated, "Do you think you could have ever given up any of our children?"

"No." He sighed, defeated, "Never. I love my life the way it is. You and the kids, you make everyday worth going to work and every night worth coming home."

She smiled, "You're so sweet." She touched his cheek and brought his lips to hers, "I love you more and more with the years."

"Me too. I don't know what I would've done without you, Hales. We live in chaos, but it's our chaos." He said, stressing the 'our'

Once finished eating, Haley began to clean up the dishes, but Nathan stopped her, "Later we'll do dishes." He promised, "Right now, I think the bedroom is calling." He cupped his ear, "Yep, definitely the bedroom." He assured her

She smacked him in the shoulder, "You're a loser. But whoever said you can't love a loser was a loser without love himself," she stated and when he looked at her, she added, "and he was wrong," before latching herself to Nathan.

His lips caressed hers and when she allowed him, his tongue delved deeper into the recesses of her mouth, exploring like he hadn't in years. Sure, they had made love. Recently, in fact, but this was on a whole new level. There were no kids around and it wasn't just convenient to make love tonight, it was planned. She moaned and brought her hands up to cradle his shaved head in her hands.

Scraping her fingers along his scalp, she pulled him closer. "God, I love you." She panted, when breaking for a breath, "I forgot how good you are at this."

He looked at her appalled for a second, then recovered, "What? Sex?"

"No." She shook her head and kissed him thoroughly, "No...Well, I mean you're great at that too, but just making out. You make me feel like I'm young again."

He nodded, then looked up at her, curiosity lighting up his deep blues, "Hales, you're only thirty-two."

"I'm old." She whined

He shook his head, "You're silly is what you are. You still look seventeen to me, Hales. I mean, we had Jamie at eighteen. Have you seen some of the mothers that walk around that high school? They're old and grey and gross." He shivered, "But you'll always be youthful to me, Haley James. Always."

"You're so nice to me." She shivered, delightedly when he pressed open, wet kisses to her jawbone and neck. He bit the skin there briefly, before licking it to soothe the red patch of skin. "Nathan..." She giggled, "I'm going to have to wear turtlenecks for the rest of the week."

Nathan looked at her seriously, "I want everyone to know you're my girl."

"Including our fourteen-year old son who got caught making out with some random girl in the janitor's closet last week?"

"Are you implying that I'm a bad influence on Jamie?" He asked, kissing her non-stop

She shook her head, "Talk later." When they approached the stairs, "What do you say, old man, think you can carry me all the way up to our room?"

His eyes traced the length of the stairs, "I could carry you for miles, Hales." He swooped her up as if she were as light as their six-year-old daughter and carried her flawlessly to the top and into their bedroom, dropping her on the soft bed.

He crawled atop her, using his forearms to rest upon, so he wouldn't hurt her with his weight, "My strong, dutiful, handsome knight." She deemed him and curled an arm around his neck, bringing him close, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

Hours later, after making love twice, the two were fast asleep, when Lucy entered their room, her teddy bear in tow. "Momma?" The child asked hesitantly, "Daddy?"

_But, somebody's had a bad dream_

_Momma and Daddy, me and my teddy_

_Come and sleep in between_

Nathan heard the tiny voice and got up out of bed, "Hey baby. What's wrong?" He lifted her up to his height, "Tell daddy what's wrong, princess."

"We watched a scary movie and now I can't sleep." The little girl's lip trembled and tears ran down her cheeks

Haley stirred at the two talking, "What's wrong, baby?" She asked and got up to meet the two, "Let's go back to bed, Luce."

"Oh, Momma. Please don't make me!" Lucy cried and Haley could tell she was upset because Lucy had almost never slept with them in the night

"Shh,baby." Nathan soothed, running a hand down her back, "How about just for tonight, Momma and I will let you sleep with us, okay?"

Lucy gave them a teary-eyed smile, "Thank you, daddy. George and I will sleep right in between..."

Nathan gave Haley a look and settled his daughter and finally he and Haley settled back down into a peaceful sleep. Nathan realized right then that his life was one he'd never changed. As much as he loved his wife, he also loved night that they could sleep with their children. He loved having a fatherly bond with his kids that his father never offered to him. And as loud and demanding as day-to-day life was with his family, he wouldn't ever change it for the world.

_Yeah, it's okay, it's so nice_

_Just another day in Paradise_

_Well, there's no place, I'd rather be_

_Well, it's too hearts, one dream_

_I wouldn't trade it for anything_

_And I ask the lord every night_

_Ohh, for just another day in Paradise _


End file.
